A Shift In Perspective
by Pica2003
Summary: Taking place after the ending of Quantum Conundrum, the player (Felix) and Fitz Quadrangle, find themselves both in precarious situations, both with their own problems to solve, and both trying to escape the problems they've created. For once in making a fanfiction, I'm actually pretty sure of the plot and what's going to happen, so hopefully this won't be another "Lil' ol' Him".
1. Chapter 1 - Many, Many Problems

This is a fanfiction for Quantum Conundrum, and it takes place after the ending. Obviously, major spoilers.

Note: Since there is no canonical name for the main character of QC I will be calling him Felix, just because I think the name fits. Don't know why I just do.

The story will be split into two third-person narratives, between Felix and Prof. Quadrangle.

In case you don't remember the ending, I will give a quick summary:

 _Ahem_

 _Look it up._

With that covered, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Many, Many Problems

Felix sluggishly awoke from his sleep. He attempted to get up, but quickly regretted that decision, because almost every limb of his body was in pain. Then he remembered what had just happened, and then he realized where he was. Nowhere. Felix was nowhere. Or at least, it seemed to be nowhere. All around him, there was nothing but blackness. Except for one, tiny light, that he spotted a bit far away. Realizing that he didn't really have much of a choice, he forcefully got himself up, and walked towards the light.

* * *

Professor Quadrangle stepped out of the Uber-IDS. And by stepped, I mean flew out of it at a velocity just high enough to be painful, but just below the minimum to be dangerous. Like any normal human being, the Professor yelled in agony. When he adjusted to the pain, he attempted to get up. Although it proved to not be the most enjoyable of circumstances, he managed. He looked around, and realized where he was. Panicking, he ran around looking for an elevator to a control room, but nothing. But then, Ike, being the completely adorable dues-ex machina that he is, was one step ahead of him. An elevator was summoned by Ike, and the Professor stepped inside. "I can always count on you, Ike." Said the Professor gratefully, but then the seriousness of the situation began to visually seep back into his emotions. "You better get ready Ike, we have _a lot_ of work to do."

The Professor rode the elevator up to the control room, where he immediately saw the many, _many_ problems with the current situation. First off, Science Juice was leaking from the cliffside of the manor, which was certainly going to get him in trouble with the local environmentalists, considering that the manor was over an ocean. But much more pressingly was that the dimensions were _leaking out of the manor_. Patches of reality where things were fluffy, heavy, slowed and anti-gravitised, complete disarray in the dimensional fabric of reality, and, worst of all, several people were most likely dead already. He, Professor Fitz Quadrangle, was, albeit indirectly and unintentionally, a mass murderer, and his guilt weighed heavier than the red dimension leaking out of the manor. "Oh Ike, look at this!" said the Professor "I'm a murderer, I've killed hundreds already! The worst part is, I have no idea how to fix it, I can only control the dimensional shifts in the manor, once they leave, they stay like that until changed, and the only way to do that would be to build an Uber-IDS the size of the planet! Which is obviously impossible." In the heat of the moment, considering his guilt that he was responsible for the death of so many, he had almost forgotten the third problem, that Felix was trapped in the pocket dimension. "Oh, and my nephew is still trapped in the pocket dimension, GREAT." Said the Professor "Now he's going to live there forever, and there's nothing I can do." But he was wrong, he could help him, because at that moment, he had an idea, a brilliant, great, wonderful idea, which would solve two of his problems. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait I-I've just had an idea! I-I can help him, and I can stop the shifts, and I can keep everyone alive, I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Science Jargon

Chapter 2: Science Jargon

The Professor was ecstatic at his new idea, but he was also nervous, because, like all great experiments, he wasn't entirely sure it would work, in fact, he was about 70% sure it would fail. But he tried anyway. He was going to open a rift into the pocket dimension, but not to the real world. He was unable to open a rift to another dimension, because that would be impossible to do in a pocket dimension, which, by definition, isn't even a real "dimension". No, he was going to do something else, something greater, something that would be much more shocking. He was going to open a rift to another dimensional plane. "Ike, I hate to do this but... I have to." The Professor said as he plucked a hair from Ike. He protested from the pain, but settled down after a few seconds. The Professor placed the hair into a DNA scanner on his mechanical dashboard, stepped back, and let the science commence. "Here we go." He said.

* * *

Felix stumbled, and fell, three times, trying to get to the light, but he kept going. He was very close now, and as he looked he could almost see, a blurred image of... well he didn't even know what it was. But it was moving and changing colors at a seizure-inducing level. While luckily he didn't suffer from seizures, he still had to look away from it due to it hurting his eyes. At last, he arrived, and, although it was quite foolish, threw all caution to the wind, and jumped through.

And then he passed out.

Only for a few minutes, though.

When he woke again Felix found that the world around him was black and white, he had some kind of goggles on his head, and, most surprisingly, a human-sized Ike in front of him. "Greetings Felix. I am Ike, welcome to my home." Ike said in a deep, semi-robotic voice. Felix, understandably, was taken aback. "Wha- where am I!? Am I dead!? How are you so big!? Why is the world in black and white!? Again, where am I!?" Felix questioned frantically. "Hey hey, calm down Felix. It's ok." Ike replied calmly, "To answer your questions in order, the dimensional plane where my race live, no, you are alive, this is how I am in this dimension, and I think there may be something wrong with your seizure protection goggles." He approached Felix, and pressed a few buttons on the goggles he was wearing, and color came back to the world. "Um... thanks?" Felix said, "How did I get here exactly?" "Fitz opened a rift in the pocket dimension to my plane of existence." Ike explained, "I'm not going to bore you with the details, but based on the differences from dimensional shifting, pocket dimensions, and dimensional planes, he's unable to make a rift to the "normal" world, but he can send you to this plane of existence. Understand?" Felix didn't entirely understand, but he got the gist of it. "So, um, not to be pushy or anything..." Felix paused as he said, "HOW AM I GOING TO LEAVE!?" Ike stared at Felix, and he realized that he had just looked a bit hysterical. "Well... yeah that is a bit of a problem..." Ike said, "But! Fitz and I think we know the solution! Even though your IDS Glove won't work in this plane, again, science reasons, I know of a way that we can upgrade your Glove! Meanwhile, Fitz will be fixing your reality in whatever zany way he thinks of!" "Wait, what problems in reality?" Felix asked. "Well..." Ike said nervously, "There's basically, well, um... dimensions are leaking out of the manor and almost everyone on earth will most certainly die..." "WHAT!?" Felix said, "Don't worry about it." Ike said nonchalantly, "With our help he can get everyone back to living again, but first we need to get you home, and to do that..." Ike paused, "I need to show you around this place."


End file.
